Naniwa no Speedy Ecstasy
by Dark Venus
Summary: 100 capítulos sobre Shiraishi x Kenya. Resposta ao desafio de 100 temas. As histórias são inicialmente indepententes e tem ratings individuais.


**NANIWA NO SPEEDY ECSTASY**

**Rating:** M em geral. Mas serão 100 capítulos, então cada um terá seu próprio rating, ok?  
_RATING DO CAPÍTULO 1: T._

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon... O de sempre. Haha.

**Summary:** Coletânea de histórias Shiraishi x Kenya;  
Resposta ao desafio de 100 temas;  
Não necessariamente as histórias serão interligadas, então caso seja aconselhável ler algum capítulo antes, eu aviso! =)  
_SUMMARY DO CAPÍTULO 1_: Tema: Cansaço; Shiraishi é um estudante de Farmácia. Kenya é um estressado estudante de Engenharia, que odeia café.

**Notes: **Prince of Tennis não me pertence e blábláblá, todos os direitos pertencem ao Konomi-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo Um: _Odeio Café._**

Após terminar mais um desenho de seu complexo projeto, Kenya levou as mãos aos seus ardidos olhos: já estava trabalhando naquilo há horas e a tela do computador, assim como aquele programa idiota, não ajudavam em nada.

Salvou o tal arquivo, de plano preto e linhas em cores berrantes, que consumira toda a sua tarde e desligou o computador.

O que tinha na cabeça quando decidira cursar Engenharia?

Mesmo sem olhar, alcançou seu colírio, que estava em algum lugar ao lado. Esse já era um conhecido companheiro de batalha.

Alívio. Pelo menos agora suas lentes de contato não estavam mais duras, arranhando seus olhos.

Lentes de contato? Sim... Um agradável presente que os anos de colegial lhe haviam concedido.

Seus ombros doíam. Seus olhos ardiam. E caso Kenya se desse ao trabalho de olhar-se no espelho, encontraria duas marcas roxas: simpáticas olheiras que lhe diziam olá.

Foi até a cozinha e serviu-se de uma exagerada xícara de café. Mas não que ele gostasse de café.

E foi essa a cena que Shiraishi encontrou, quando abriu a porta do apartamento que dividiam: um Kenya carrancudo, que se esforçava para tomar todo o café.

- Estamos estressados, uh?

Kenya voltou-se para o outro, fazendo uma cara de profundo desgosto.

Por mais que o Speed Star tentasse, era impossível se habituar com o gosto forte de café... Só Kura era louco o suficiente para tomar aquilo como se fosse água!

Shiraishi tirou a xícara das mãos do outro e colocou-a na pia. - Então, _vamos aliviar um pouco esse gosto ruim..._ - comentou, malicioso.

Kenya sorriu... Por que ele estava estressado mesmo? -_ Hmmm... Por favor...._

Então Shiraishi tomou os lábios de Kenya num beijo lento e possessivo, contrariando a ansiedade natural do outro, que geralmente não tinha paciência para nada que andasse devagar.

Quando se separaram, Kenya notou que estava praticamente sentado na mesa da cozinha, agarrando Kura pelo seu famoso avental de estudante de Farmácia...Baixou o rosto, envergonhado.

Diante da cena, Shiraishi se permitiu sorrir.  
Era adorável como apesar de estarem juntos há anos, Kenya ainda sentia vergonha naqueles momentos de intimidade.

E talvez pelo fato de Kenya ser tímido, Shiraishi adorava mais ainda o fato de seu companheiro ter um tipo de fetiche pelo seu avental do laboratório...  
Sempre que ele esquecia de tirara a peça, e aparecia em casa ainda com ela, Kenya ficava daquele jeito... Praticamente pedindo para ser levado para a cama.

- Então, Kenya... Por que você está tão estressado? - perguntou, enquanto brincava com as mechas de seus fios, ainda descoloridos.

- Eu pensei que já tivesse me livrado do Osamu há anos, mas tenho que entregar um projeto amanhã... E ainda para um professor que consegue ser mais folgado que ele! - Kenya respondeu, exasperado, enquanto observava a estranha movimentação que Kura começava pela cozinha.

- E ainda falta muito? - perguntou, voltando-se para Kenya por um instante, para depois voltar-se ao que estava fazendo.

- Heh... Com certeza vai dar tempo. Se eu não dormir à noite. - Kenya respondeu, amargo.

- Toma. - Shiraishi ofereceu uma nova xícara a um Kenya que aceitou, sem muito entender. - Quando terminar, nós vamos dormir por duas horas e depois eu ajudo você com alguma coisa do projeto, ok?

Kenya sorveu a bebida com curiosidade, para depois ser arremetido por uma sensação de nostalgia.

Aquela era a mesma batida que a mão de Kura costumava fazer quando eles eram criançças, porque sabia que Kenya não gostava muito de café. Por isso, ela era composta por mais leite com chocolate, do que por café em si.

Kenya voltou-se para Kura com olhos incrédulos e Shiraishi sorriu. - Não sei se está igual ao dela, mas de qualquer jeito... Eu tenho muito tempo pela frente, para me especializar...

Dito isso, Shiraishi pegou Kura pela mão e o levou para o quarto. Inclusive sorriu, ao lembrar que os pais de ambos nem imaginavam que lá havia apenas uma cama, assim como não imaginavam muitas outras coisas.

Após ajustados os dois despertadores - para que nada desse errado -, Shiraishi teve certeza de que mimar Kenya não era algo ruim, principalmente quando observou seu objeto de mimos lhe puxando para um abraço.

- Ne, Kura... Se eu ficar mal acostumado, a culpa é absolutamente sua.

- Caso perdido, então. Oyasumi, Kenya. - Shiraishi fechou os olhos.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Sem espaço para qualquer discussão, pelo menos até você entregar seu projeto. - Shiraishi tinha que rir da necessidade que Kenya tinha de discutir tudo.

- Tchh. Arigatou, Kura. - O Speed Star deu-se por vencido. Pelo menos naquele momento.

* * *

_Yeah. 100 capítulos, aqui vamos nós!! Haha...  
_

_Daark, por que o seu Kenya é tão uke?! _

_Veja bem, o Kenya é canceriano e o Kura é ariano. Já sabemos quem é seme e quem é uke só por aí....xD_

_Ah, não sei se deu pra reparar, mas o odiável programa que o Kenya estava usando eh a droga do AutoCad. Sortudos aqueles que não precisam usá-lo._

_Críticas, e sugestões: review onegaishimasss~~! ;P_

_Kissus!_


End file.
